deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus (God of War)
Zeus is one of the major characters in the video game series, God of War. He originally started off as an ally towards Kratos in the first God of War game, but ended up becoming the main antagonist in the games God of War II and God of War III. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zeus vs. Darth Vader * Zeus vs. Deus (Completed) * Goku vs Zeus (Completed) * Raiden vs. Zeus * Rayquaza VS Zeus * Zeus VS Zekrom * Sephiroith vs Zeus (Completed) * Xemnas vs Zeus * Ganondorf vs Zeus * Bardock vs Zeus (Completed) *Zeus vs Vergil (Completed) With Olympus * Olympus vs. Inferno (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) * Darkseid (DC) * Electro (Marvel) * Enel (One Piece) * Father Balder (Bayonetta) * Dracula (Castlevania) * Gywn (Dark Souls) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy) * King Sombra (MLP) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Odin (Marvel) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Pikachu (Pokémon) * Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Raikou (Pokémon) * Regime Superman (Injustice) * Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) * Tapu Koko (Pokémon) * The Didact (Halo) * Thor (Marvel) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Zapdos (Pokémon) * Zeus (Marvel) * King Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) * Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) Death Battle Info As the King of the Gods and Grecian God of Thunder, Zeus has lots of power at his disposal. He can conjure and use lightning bolts, create divine blades capable of killing gods and titans, shapeshift, alter his size to that of a giant, and animate statues with magic. He is immortal, though not unkillable. Background * Name: Zeus * Height: Over 7ft ** Shown to be taller than Kratos * Weight: Unknown * Age: Unknown (Presumably over 1,000+) * God of Lightning, the Sky and the Heavens. ** King of the Gods and Olympus. * Son of the Titans Cronos and Rhea. ** Youngest child of Cronos' six children. * Brother of Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Demeter. ** Husband to his sister Hera. *** (Yes! Zeus married his sister!) * Father of Ares, Athena, Hephaestus and many other Gods. * Father of Kratos, Hercules, Deimos and many other Demigods. Abilities * Powerful Electrokinesis ** White Lightning Manipulation. ** Can control the very weather. ** Magic. ** Immune to electrical attacks. * Godly Strength ** Rivals that of Hercules and Kratos. * Godly Speed ** Fast as Lightning. * Godly Reflexes and Reaction Speed ** Rivals Kratos' reaction speed, who was capable of catching and countering the Messenger God Hermes. * Godly Durability, and Endurance ** Tough enough to endure multiple sword slashes, stab wounds, punches from the Nemean Cestus and many different magical attacks. * Immortal ** Can't die of old age, nor diseases. * Teleportation * Flight * Shapeshifting Abilities ** His most favorite forms are a White Eagle, and the Grave Digger. *** Heavily implied that Zeus intentionally shapeshifted his body to take on the appearance of an old man during his rule over Olympus. * Size Shifting ** Can grow large in size. ** Estimate max height is roughly 50ft+. * Multiplying Abilities ** Can multiply up to ten, much weaker clones of himself. * Summoning ** Can summon certain creatures to assist him in battle. *** Sirens appear to be his favorite. * Heighten Regeneration Capability ** Capable of surviving and healing many injuries that would kill a mortal. ** Heavily implied Zeus can regrow lost limbs and organs. * Power Bestowing ** Can bestow godly power to anyone he desires. * Power Stripping ** Can strip/absorb powers from anyone. *** Can also strip away ones' immortality. * Life Bestowing ** Capable of bringing life towards inanimate objects (I.E. The Colossus of Rhodes). * Skilled in both unarmed and armed combat. * Controls the very Heavens. ** If Zeus dies, then the Heavens are destroyed. Weapons * Gauntlet of Zeus ** Can deliver powerful punches. ** Capable of destroying stone, pillars and skulls. ** Might be interchangeable. *** Kratos wore the gauntlet on his right arm, while Zeus is seen wearing it on his left. * Golden Fleece (Maybe?) ** Wields a golden arm piece on his left arm, in similar design of Kratos' Golden Fleece. ** Possibly possesses the same shielding capability as Kratos' Golden Fleece. ** Unknown if this is an actual weapon in Zeus' arsenal. ** Got destroyed during one of his fights against Kratos. * Blade of Olympus ** Created by Zeus himself. ** Forged from the Heavens and the Earth. ** Possesses great power while being wielded by a Demigod. *** Possesses greater powers if wielded by a God. ** Gods can achieve a higher plane of existence if they're killed by the Blade itself. ** Frequently loses the Blade to his son Kratos, and vise-versa. Astral Zeus * Should Zeus get killed by the hands of the Blade of Olympus, then he'll enter a higher plane of existence. * Takes on the form of a giant dark spiritual form of his default appearance. * Electrical Powers are even stronger. * Capable of inducing fear while in this form. ** Entraps the victims in their own mind. ** Those with the power of Hope are capable of resisting and escaping the power of fear. Feats * Defeated the Titans, and banished them in the Pits of Tartarus. ** Wiped out most of them with a single thrust from the Blade of Olympus. * Ended the First Titanomachy and brought fought the Age of Olympus. * Created the Blade of Olympus (And presumably the Gauntlet of Zeus). * Sealed all the evils in the world inside Pandora's Box.... ** Until Kratos opened said box. * Has had affairs with multiple mortals, resulting in the birth of multiple demigods. * Tortured various individuals for millennium. ** Including Titans, Mortals and Fallen Gods. * Assisted Kratos into retrieving Pandora's Box (Indirectly). * Helped Kratos escaped the underworld. * Assisted Kratos with the death of Ares. * Brutally beat up his son Hephaestus, stripped away his godly powers, and left him to rot in the Pits of Tartarus. * Drained most of Kratos of his Godly Powers to power the Colossus of Rhodes. ** Managed to trick Kratos into draining the rest of his Godly Powers into the Blade of Olympus. ** And managed to kill Kratos in a weaken state. * Wiped out two entire armies that covered most of Sparta with a single sword slash from the Blade of Olympus. * Destroyed Sparta in a matter of seconds, and killed almost everyone in Sparta (Save for the Last Spartan). * Can generate lightning bolts powerful enough to severally injure, if not kill a Titan, and even cause them to lose their balance. ** Most of the Titans are the size of mountains. ** Including one made of Flora. * Rivaled Kratos in terms of strength. * Destroyed all of Kratos' weapons with a single bolt of lightning (Except for the Blades of Exile and the Blade of Olympus). * Tough enough to endure being stabbed through the chest.... MULTIPLE TIMES!!! * Classified as the most powerful Olympian (this is very impressive considering Helios was said to have power enough to destroy the world and Ares created a pocket universe) ** Is more powerful than the Titans (Which is also impressive considering that one of them is literally holding the whole world on his shoulders.). * Defeated those that were summoned by a Mysterious Entity. (PlayStation All-Stars Canon). ** Including his son Kratos (PlayStation All-Stars Canon). * Defeated Isaac Clarke (PlayStation All-Stars Canon). * Defeated Polygon Man and acquired his powers (PlayStation All-Stars Canon). Flaws * Clearly show favoritism towards his children, mainly towards his daughter Athena. ** Even though he didn't seem to care that she died sacrificing herself to save him. * Has a bad tendency to lose the Blade of Olympus.... multiple times. * Can be a bit overconfident in mid-fight. * Arrogant, Paranoid, Boastful and Somewhat Cowardly. * Can become filled with bloodlust and hatred. * Was subjected to Morpheus' Black Fog and was put under a deep sleep, along with the other Gods. * Prejudice and has a vile hatred towards Titans and "Living Objects" (I.E. Pandora.). * Terrified of the idea of someone overthrowing his rule. ** Or when someone predicts that he'll perish by the hands of someone. * Should Zeus die, then the very heavens are destroyed, and Olympus will fall. ** It's also implied that, according to Poseidon, if Zeus dies, all living beings in the world would perish too. * Was Responsible for sending many of the Gods of Olympus and his children towards their deaths. And the fall of Olympus. ** Most of them were sent to fight Kratos, resulting in many of them getting killed. ** Had his own son Kratos kill his other son Ares. * Was subjected to the evils of Fear that was sealed in Pandora's Box, influencing his paranoia which would cause the events that end with his eventual demise by Kratos' bare hands. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fallen Heroes Category:God of War Characters Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sony Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Angry Combatants Category:Olympians Category:Final Boss Category:Playable Character